


How Could She?

by RockfordGirl26



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Abandoned baby, Dick Wolf, Dr Charles - Freeform, Dr Manning, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Medical TV Show, NBC, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: Set during Season 1 Episode 2- Owen is 2 years old- Dr. Charles and Dr. Manning are married and expecting another babyDr. Manning is struggling with a case where a 14-year-old girl abandoned her baby in an alley. Dr. Charles is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Daniel Charles/ Natalie Manning
Kudos: 4





	How Could She?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except for the Charles/Manning offspring 
> 
> I've messed with the timeline a little bit, but nothing too dramatic

Daniel Charles, the head of psych at Chicago Med, began dating Natalie Manning when her son Owen was just six months old. A year later they were married and Daniel had adopted Owen, hyphenating his last name to honor both the father he lost and the father he gained. When Owen was two years old Natalie and Daniel decided that their family was missing something, and after only two months of trying the couple found out that they would be expecting in December.

Natalie Charles, still Manning professionally, was having a very rough day. She was exhausted physically and emotionally, and the only thing she wanted was to feel the strong arms of her husband wrapped around her, Owen, and their unborn child that she was carrying.

That particular morning started out well. Daniel and Natalie walked into the hospital hand in hand, him carrying her bags for her like he always did. Maggie let her know that they had a trauma coming in, so Daniel kissed her goodbye and the two doctors went their separate ways. A man ran into the Emergency Department carrying a young girl who had obviously just given birth, but there was no baby in sight. Soon after she got the girl cleaned up and they settled in, Dr. Choi ran into the ED carrying a newborn baby that had been left in a backpack down an alleyway a few blocks from the hospital. The team put two and two together, and Natalie was having a hard time not judging this young girl fir the choice she had made.  
Nurse April Sexton could see that her friend was struggling with this case. She caught Dr. Charles entering the hospital again and saw her chance to give him a heads up about what was going on. “Dr. Charles!” 

She saw him turn around with a questioning look on his face, “Dr. Charles, have you heard about the girl that left her baby in the alleyway?”

“Yes, I did. I can talk to her if you need me to.” He said calmly.

“Well, that’s not exactly why I’m here,” she continued as he listened intently, “I think you should check on Natalie. It’s her case and she’s having a hard time with it, ya know with the patient abandoning her baby and Natalie being pregnant and all.” 

He laid his hand on her shoulder, “Thank you for the heads up, April.” 

Part II

Finally, lunchtime rolled around and Daniel spotted his wife in line in the cafeteria. “Hey, honey. Mind if I buy you lunch?” He rubbed her lower back, something he knew would help relax her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she laid eyes on her husband and when she felt his hand on her back, “I would love that, Daniel.” 

The couple sat down at a corner table away from everyone else, “So, tell me about it.” He said gently, knowing that talking about the situation would help her get through the rest of the day.

“Daniel, it was horrible," she signed and continued, "I’m so torn about how I feel about this case. On one hand, she’s only 14 years old and I don’t think having a baby was her choice.” He reached over and wiped a tear away from Natalie’s cheek, “But then, on the other hand, we have Owen at home safe and our son is safe inside of my belly and I don’t understand how someone can leave a helpless baby to die in a backpack. I mean, I literally had to stop myself from blowing up on this poor girl. Then there’s knowing she might go to jail.” 

“Honey, I know it’s hard to separate ourselves from our patients, especially in situations like this, but remember that we need to give her the best care possible. I think you’re right though; she probably needs help more than she does jail. I’ll see what I can do.” He gave her one of his half-smiles, “However, I understand that you found a relative.” Daniel said in a calm, soothing tone.

“Yeah, a sister. They’re going to page me when she gets here. I just hope she is willing to take in the girl and the baby." She took another bite of her salad, "The girl is in surgery now. There was an issue when Ethan helped her deliver the placenta. We’re hoping she doesn’t need a full hysterectomy.” She shook her head, “She’s so young, Daniel. She’s all alone through this and she might not have anywhere to go when it's over. She’s gone from foster home to foster home.”

Natalie’s pager beeped alerting her that the sister had arrived, “I have to go, babe. Thanks for the talk. Can I make an appointment for a couch and movie date tonight with you and Owen?”

Daniel kissed his wife, “You got it, babe," he said with an understanding smile, "I hope the rest of your shift goes well.”

Part III

Natalie ordered Chinese takeout on her way out of the hospital, and as soon as they got home, the family of three settled in front of the couch and turned on Owen’s favorite movie. “So,” Daniel whispered, “did they ever find that girl?” 

“No, she’s in the wind. The sister wasn't ready to take on the responsibility and the girl was scared of going to jail. The baby will be in the NICU for a little while longer and then he’ll be handed over to the state” She laid her head on Daniel’s shoulder, “I just wish I could have fixed everything and that there had been a happy ending.” 

He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry you had a bad day, honey, but speaking of happy endings, I got to witness one today.” 

She looked up at him, “Oh? Do tell, babe”

“Miss Reese and I had a woman who was thought to have dementia. However, it turned out it was Hydrocephalies and her memory loss was completely reversible. You should have seen this woman’s husband’s eyes light up when she recognized him for the first time in years.” 

Natalie kissed her husband, “Thank you so much for loving us Daniel, and for being my bright spot on this horrible day.” 

Later that evening, Daniel watched Natalie tuck Owen into bed and thought about how lucky he was to have another shot at happiness. He stopped her in the hallway outside of the room, “Natalie, I love you, Owen, and Baby Charles so much. I want you to know that as long as I live, I’ll always be there to pick up the pieces for all three of you. I know I made mistakes in my other relationships, but I promise that this time is different.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this work! Please let me know what you liked(or didn't like). All feedback is welcome.


End file.
